Girls Rule!
by Star's Roaring Blaze
Summary: "Boys rule, and girls drool." Is that really all it seems? Whatever boys can do, girls can do twice as good, and that is what Jäger intends to show the (local) world. She plans on conquering her biggest challenge - joining Team Dungeon! Somewhat AU(ish?). For InsanityQueen's challenge.


A/N: Here is my contest entry for InsanityQueen's contest! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own MFB.

* * *

Girls Rule!

Jäger held her hands on her hips. She was in quite the pickle now. There was a certain place she wanted to go to, but doubts swarmed her mind. Her inner voice shouted not to do this, that this was a waste of time.

She could start to see why as she approached the doors to Dungeon Gym.

Jäger wanted to join Dungeon Gym. More precisely, Team Dungeon. They were famous (locally at least) and powerful bladers. She aspired to join their ranks one day.

Now here she was, twiddling her thumbs like an idiot, trying to decide as to whether or not she go in.

"... This is hopeless..." Jäger sighed.

"Still having second thoughts?"

Jäger turned around at the familiar voice of Dunamis. She and him were close friends for awhile. When she told Dunamis about her latest endeavor, he said he would show his support the best he could.

"Yea," Jäger mumbled sadly.

"Don't worry," Dunamis told her.

"Easy for you to say."

Dunamis gave a chuckle. "I know they'll accept you in their team. I may not have known them as long as they've known each other; however, without a doubt, you have a chance of joining."

Jäger still looked uneasy. Dunamis' words of support were meager rations in the desert, which to say barely helped at all.

But now wasn't the time to stall. It was high time to take action.

Time to test fate.

"Alright, Dunamis, I'll go," Jäger said, tone serious. "Wish me luck."

Dunamis nodded. "Go long," he said lowly as Jäger stepped through the doors. "May the stars guide you to victory."

For there was no turning back for our young challenger.

* * *

Inside the gym, life was aloft. Kids younger and older than her were blading their hearts out. The energy that radiated within was enough to get her hyped up to blade. She was stoked.

Today was the day. Jäger knew it, felt it deep in her bones. She was to succeed.

"You're a new face around here," said a gruff voice behind her.

Jäger jumped at the new voice. "Ah!" she cried. Turning around, she saw a burly man along with four other boys beside him which she recognized as Toby, Zeo, King, and Masamune.

"Didn't mean to scare you," said the man. "Anyways, welcome to Dungeon Gym! I am Coach Steel, and here is Team Dungeon!"

"Glad to see someone new come in," the redhead boy said with a smile. "I'm Zeo, and these are my friends, King, Masamune, and Toby."

Jäger knew their names of course. Dunamis had told her beforehand. But she nodded as she replied, "Nice to meet you all. I'm Jäger."

"Well, are you here for a battle?" King asked, excited. "I'd love to be your opponent!"

"Well, actually, it's kind of a tall request..." Her eyes looked to the floor in nervousness. What if they didn't accept her?

"Well, what is it?" Masamune asked.

"For a while, I admired you guys," Jäger explained. "I wanted to be just as strong as you. So I trained hard daily and try to do my best."

She sighed. Now to get down to business and stop beating around the bush.

"What I want to say is, may I join your team?" Jäger hesitantly asked.

Silence washed over the Gym. Every blader stopped their activities to look in the small group's direction. The air grew tense, waiting for a reaction.

Jäger was a bit worried. Was it something she said?

Finally, a young boy with velvet soft hair broke the stiff silence.

"Why should a girl be let in with them?" he asked.

That made Jäger hurt inside. That was one of the reasons why she was worried. That somebody would be a sexist towards her, thinking that beyblading was only for boys. That girls weren't fit enough to be one of them. She was always tormented about it. The only boys that seemed to not mind were Dunamis and Team Dungeon.

"Hey, Carlos, that was rude!" Toby scolded firmly. "Apologize!"

"Yea!" piped in another female in the crowd. "Say sorry you big bully!"

Even Zeo's eyes turned into a glare, and King's hair began to stand up and - if Jäger's eyes deceived her - turn _white._

Before anyone could say anything else, Jäger started to laugh. Laugh heartily in fact.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Masamune asked inquisitively. "He just outright insulted you!"

Jäger calmed herself before saying, "Say, Carlos, you think girls aren't worthy bladers?" she asked , a mischievous glint in her eyes. She had gotten a sudden idea. Preposterous as it was, that idea alleviated her sadness. "How about we battle? First to knock the other out of the ring is the winner. Sound fair?"

"What in -? " King stammered. His hair went back to normal.

"What are you trying to pull?" Zeo asked her.

"You'll see," Jäger said. "He needs to be a taught a lesson in going out of the fire and into the frying pan."

"I accept your challenge," the boy said confidently, brandishing his blue bey. "My Azure Pendragon will take you down!"

"We shall see." She took out her own golden colored bey, Blazing Liger Dragoon. "Now, prepare yourself!"

* * *

Everyone surrounded the two as Coach Steel began the countdown.

"3! 2! 1!"

"LET IT RIP!" both opponents shouted as they sent their beys in the large dish.

The beys collided in a clash of sparks. Backing off, they circled each other, watching who would attack first.

"Go, Pendragon!" Carlos shouted. "Barrage Mode!"

This surprised Jäger. She thought he was going to be some random rookie. Best not to keep her guard down then, she thought.

Pendragon assaulted Dragoon, dealing quite a bit of damage.

"Hn, you're good for a rookie," Jäger said.

"And you're good for a girl," Carlos sneered back, ignoring the insult. "But you aren't even fighting back! This'll be a piece of cake!"

"Don't underestimate your opponent," Jäger said teasingly. "You don't want to bite off more than you can chew."

Suddenly, the bey started to glow a warm gold color. "Special Move! Celestial Counter!"

Dragoon assumed defense mode, and, in the process, blew back Pendragon with the force of a hurricane.

"Pendragon!" Carlos cried as Pendragon fell to the ground. He picked it up, sniffling. "I lost..."

"Have you realized your unjust mistakes now?" Jäger asked, walking up to him.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"What I mean is, do you no longer see girls as pitiful?" the black haired girl asked. Her lilac eyes bore into Carlos' doe brown. "Do you know not to judge others by their gender or otherwise?"

Carlos nodded. "I'm sorry," he sobbed out. He turned to the crowd. "I'm sorry to the girls who I was mean to," he added.

Jäger nodded in approval. "Good," she said.

"Do you forgive me?" Carlos said.

"Yes," Jäger replied, baffling the young child. She turned to the crowd. "And you girls?"

"YEA!"

"But how did you all forgive me so quickly?" Carlos asked. "I would be sure you would hate me..."

"We all forgive, but we never forget," Jäger explained. "Let this be a life lesson to you so you can teach future bladers who come here."

Carlos' face lit up like a lantern. "Thank you... um... what's your name?" he asked.

"Jäger."

"Thank you, Jäger!" he said with a grin.

"That was deep..." Masamune said with wide eyes.

"I guess I'm just good with words," Jäger replied sheepishly.

"Good with words? You could be a philo... Philo... What's that word?" said King.

"Philosopher?" Jäger answered.

"Yea, that word," King said, laughing.

"I wouldn't put her that high," Zeo said, rolling his eyes.

"But I have to say, your spirit shown, Jäger," Toby said. "In the battle, you restrained yourself, but gave enough of your strength to teach Carlos what he had done wrong. And even out of battle, I could sense it when you were disciplining him. That I commend you for."

"Uh... Thanks?" Jäger was unsure on how to feel about that.

"So, to answer your earlier question, you can join us," Toby said. He turned to the others. "Any objections?"

"I'm fine with it," said Zeo with a smile.

"She seems really strong!" Masamune shouted. "I'd love to battle her!"

"Not before I do!" King yelled back, causing them to get into a glaring contest.

Jäger looked on with a sweatdrop. "Are they always like this?" she asked no one in particular.

"Yea," everyone except King and Masamune replied, of which of course they began to laugh.

Jäger laughed along with them. Her dream had finally been achieved, and, to top it off, she got a kick of a lesson as well.

This was going to be fun.

Outside, Dunamis saw it all happen. He smiled a genuine smile.

"I knew you could do it, Jäger..." Dunamis whispered happily. "I knew you could..."

* * *

A/N: This was the hardest one-shot I had to write, but it looks like it turned out great. I wasn't sure if King was officially in TD, but I made him part of it anyway.

Hope you all like! Read and Review please!

~SRB


End file.
